Vendre ATM Skimmer Diebold Opteva par )
by yescardsvendeurobiz
Summary: Vendre ATM Skimmer Diebold Opteva avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour le clonage ATM Skimmer Diebold Opteva msr206 CD Software 100 cartes pin pad ou mini caméra accessoires: câbles USB, chargeurs, batteries manuelle tous sont neuf dans la boîte, jamais utilisé J'ai du bon matériel prêt à fonctionner travailler uniquement avec des gens sérieux contacter pour plusd'information


**FOODSERVICE EQUIPMENT**

**Choosing Food Preparation and Storage Equipment**

This advice was originally published at the turn of the twenty-first century, but it still applies to equipment purchases.

Choose only equipment that meets industries and regulatory standards. Check equipments evaluations published by NSF international (formally the national sanitation foundation) and by the underwriters laboratories ( UL). Never use equipments intended for the home.

NSF International standards require:

Food-contact and food-splash surface that are:

- Easy to reach

- Easily cleanable by normal methods

- Nontoxic, nonabsorbent, corrosion resistant, non reactive to food or cleaning products, and that do not leave a color, odor, or taste with food.

- Smooth and free of pits, crevices, inside threads and shoulders, ledges, and rivet heads

Nontoxic lubricants

Rounded, tightly sealed corners and edges

Solid and liquid waste traps that are easy to remove

Source: Reprinted with permission from ''Foodservice Equipment 2000,'' a supplement to Restaurant Business 1995.

Aluminum. Aluminum is a soft, white element found in nature that must be converted to a metal of the same name. it is tempered (mixed with other substances) to improve its density, conductivity, strength and corrosion resistance. Before being used in the hundreds of manufacturing applications. Tampered or alloyed aluminum can be almost as strong as stainless steel but not nearly as heavy. It can be sanitized, is rust-resistance , reflect heat and light, does not ignite or burn, can be polished to an attractive finish, and doesn't get brittle under cold conditions - making it a good choice for refrigeration units. Its thermal ( heat ) conductivity makes it useful for water heaters, condenser coils and heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system parts. One of the environment advantage of using aluminum to make appliances is that it is fully recyclable.

Wood. Everyone loves the look of wood, but few people realize the challenges it must survive in a busy foodservice settings. Wood countertop or wall paneling should never be used around wait stations, coffee makers, or anywhere there is a lot of traffic or moisture. Never use particleboard in foodservice fabrication, sine it loses its shape and consistency when it gets wet. For countertops, plywood is acceptable if it s covered with plastic laminate or wood-look veneer, which should be glued typically meant for outdoor use. Again , moisture is the issue, and you want your countertops as moisture –resistant as possible. The best ply wood, which is heavier (and more expensive) than the regular.

Solid –surface Materials. In recent years, very attractive countertop options have been formulated from granite, marble, concrete and man-made materials such as Corian and Formica. For long terms quality, many recommended granite because it is not impacted by intense heat as some other materials are. High –grade granite are quite expensive, but lower grades are available that are durable ad won't break the budget. An interesting Web site that contains directions ( and recommends products) cleaning , dealing and polishing a variety of these countertop materials is .com

Other Construction Details. The gauge of a metal (abbreviated GA) means its thickness. The lower the number the thicker the metal. Pots and pans are usually 18 to 20 gauge steel, since they need to be light enough to conduct heat well. Low-impact surfaces such as counter aprons or exhaust hoods are usually 18 to 20 gauge. But heavy-use and load-bearing surfaces such as worktables and counters in food prep ad delivery areas should be 14gauge. For surfaces in serving areas 16gauge is sufficient.

In terms of cost, the thicker the metal (or lower the GA number), the more expensive it is. This way you use it sparingly, only in the areas where I is truly needed for safety and sturdiness.

It's very important to reinforce equipment that holds a lot a weight or might be impacted by heavy objects. An unreinforced countertop can bow noticeably from the weight of equipment, a storage shelf can even crease or buckle if overloaded. Sturdy leg structure requires horizontal support to prevent wobbling or buckling. Tie rods can accomplish this on mobile racks, cross-rails or worktables.

The least effective reinforcement method is simply to ''hem'' (turn under) the edges of the enclosing metal sheet frame which doubles the edges and makes them somewhat stronger. This kind of reinforcement may be sufficient for cabinets but if they are located in heavy-traffic aisles where mobile carts can hit them more substantial framework is needed.

Equipments is most often held together by welds. Welding the joining together of two pieces of metal by heating them is by far the sturdiest and most permanent method but also the most expensive. A fully welded piece of equipment will outlast one that has been fastened by other means. It will also cost more to be shipped. If it needs to come from elsewhere because it will already be fully assembled.

Manufacturers like pop rivets because they're quicker and less expensive but each pop rivet has a hole in the middle where debris can collet. They cannot be replaced if they snap off. Screws are also less desirable, they tend to vibrate loose from the metal when equipment is in the use. Screws can fall out entirely or the screw hole can become stripped beyond repair. Choose these less expensive option only for light-duty equipment

BUYING USED EQUIPMENTS

There always seems to be a glut of used restaurant equipment for sale on the market and for budget-minded entrepreneur , the lure can be temping. However, you must think of it like any othertype of used-goods sale. The seller usually accepts cash and not only finance the purchase. The buyer typically accepts the merchandise ''as is'' with no warranty or possibility of a refund if it breaks two weeks after purchase.

There are several sources of used equipments. It may be part of an existing business, sold as part of the overall ownership change. An owner may be closing a business and selling off individual piece. A foodservice equipment dealer may buy the whole lot from an owner, refurnish each appliance and resell them piecemeal.

There are some great to be had- savings of up to 80% over purchase of new equipment-but buying used is a true bargain only if you're buying what you really need and it's in good condition. It may be dented or scratched, but will that eventually mean leaks or rust problems?. If current owners are getting rid of it because they've replaced it with something more energy efficient, will it become your energy drain next?

To determine how good a deal you are getting, you must first do your homework about new equipment. Find out exactly what it would be the cost brand new, fully installed and ready to use. If you are purchasing a similar piece from a used equipment dealerpay no more than 50 percent of this brand-new price and get at least a 30-day warranty.

Restaurants USA, a publication of the National Restaurant Association offers these additional guidelines for the used-equipments purchase

Anything that needs repairs is a risk to the buyer. The availability of the service for used merchandise is sporadic and should be determined first.

Unlike new equipments that can be ordered to exact specifications, used piece may not fit correctly into a kitchen. '' One-stop shopping'' to outfit an entire kitchen with the used merchandise is almost impossible.

In addition to its age, you have no idea how much is had been used, how ''hard'' it worked. This can cause unforeseen problems.

Service warranties, if any are usually short 30 to 90 days.

Used equipments may be up for sale simply because it has been replaced by the newer more energy and labour saving models

Large quipments can be jarred and possibly damaged in moving. Does the sales price include professional delivery to your location?

Equipments resellers may do nothing more than clean a used item before putting them up for sale, if they've already refurbished and serviced it, plan to pay more for it. Do business with a reputable dealer who will allow you to have the equipment inspected before the sale by a repairperson you know and trust. If you can ask the piece's former owner or the local supplier of the brand of the equipment for the written service records on each piece you are thinking about buying. Ask the restaurateurs about their experience in this brand. Is it reliable, or a headache? You can also check the age of the piece by jotting down its serial number, the contacting the manufacturer or the local supplier, look for evidence of the leaks.

Some types of older equipments fail to meet current health codes, which is no bargain if they cause you problems with the local health inspector. Others, such as exhaust hoods, may not meet National Fire Protection Association's current standards for the design and fire safety. We like the stance of Dupage county, Illinois ( near Chicago), where local regulations reuire tha any foodservice facility that is remodeled or reopened must meet all current and applicable code, which settles the debate about being able to grandfather existing, older equipment into a newer facility rather than replacing it with more modern appliances.

You might shop only for used equipment that does not have moving parts or electrical components: sinks, tables, shelves and stainless steel pan. Finally, here are a few hins from the experts on what not to buy used : ice machines, commercial dishwashers and refrigerators. These items are mostly likely to have problems that crop up after being relocated. Also gas rangesand ovens are a better used to buy than electrical ones.

Sometimes equipments is sold at auction. In this case, plan to pay no more than 20 percent of the brand-new value be prepared to pay cash, and bring your truc and enough people to carry whatever you buy because you will be expected to take it with you.


End file.
